Germaine va ken !
by JeanRichard
Summary: Germaine et sa meilleure amie, Kévina vont au concert des Ouanedïrecsheunes, avec une idée en tête, se faire Harry.


Voilà, rien que pour toi Mathou, qui voulais une fan fiction avec une héroïne s'appelant Germaine et sa meilleure amie Kévina, c'est maintenant fait. J'ai évidement écrit sur ls One Directions car tu sembles aimer les histoires sur eux.

Sinon, il s'agit d'une fiction à but humoristique, je n'ai absolument rien contre les "Wanedi", c'est simplement une parodie de fiction mal écrite.

**Peace.**

* * *

Je m'appelle Germaine, j'ai quinze ans et je suis en seconde. Je suis la meilleure élève de ma classe même si je fous absolument rien, j'en donne l'impression auprès des profs, ce qu'ils sont cons, ceux-là ! J'ai une meilleure amie, Kévina. Elle est tout le contraire de moi, elle est moche, petite et grosse. C'est évidemment pour me valoriser à côté d'elle ! Je suis grande, environ un mètre quatre-vingt, très mince, moins de cinquante kilos, j'veux pas ressembler à Valérie Damidot, moi. J'ai de longs cheveux noirs qui font ressortir mes yeux verts, en fait, ils sont marrons en vrai, je porte des lentilles mais faut pas le dire. Bref, je conçois qu'on s'en branle pas mal de ça. Donc, ce qui suit est très important : je suis fan des One Directions !

Hier, Kévina est venue me voir, pendant que je la regardais, observant son visage pleins de boutons, je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'elle mange trop gras !, elle me tendit un billet pour leur concert au stade de France !

- C'est notre chance de les voir !

- Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir me faire le bouclé.

Oui, j'avoue, je les aime pas pour leur musique parce qu'il faut avouer qu'ils font un peu une bouillie insipide ponctuée de paroles niaises, non, je les aime pour leurs physiques mais ça fait un peu tepu de le dire.

Donc, ce matin, on est parti Kévina et moi pour les voir. On a pris le métro pour traverser Paris, c'était marrant, on hurlait les paroles dans un anglais approximatif, ouais, parce que je triche toujours avec Google Traduction aux contrôles, l'anglais, ça sert à rien en vrai. Puis, on arriva enfin, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, j'aller enfin les voir avec mes yeux devant moi. Il faut savoir que je m'étais mise sur mon trente-et-un pour eux : je portais une mini jupe rose très moulante avec évidemment un string pour pas faire de marque au niveau du cucul, un crop top avec un logo du groupe histoire de faire ma forceuse et sans soutif, sinon, niveau des chaussures, j'ai mis des bottes quinze centimètres de talons pour être encore plus grande. On a attendu un petit peu puis on est entrée. On était vraiment tout près de la scène. Y a eu la première partie mais c'était vraiment de la merde, c'était Ed Sheeran, je crois, personne connait ce type et personne le connaitra parce que c'est vraiment de la daube. C'est alors qu'ils ont fait leur entrée, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, c'était le moment que j'attendais depuis au moins trois semaines, depuis que je suis fan, quoi. Le seul que je regarde, c'est Harry, les quatre autres, je connais même pas leurs prénoms mais ils sont moches donc ne méritent pas mon attention. A ma droite, y avait Kévina, aussi à fond que moi et à ma gauche, une espèce de groupie qui chantait les paroles, je hurlais le prénom de Harry, il fallait qu'il me remarque, de n'importe quelle façon. C'est alors que j'ai retiré mon string et que je lui ai envoyé à la gueule. Il le tenait dans sa main tout en continuant à chanter en play back, il me fixait avec de grands yeux, je crois que mon geste l'a touché.

A la fin du concert, je voulais absolument le voir alors j'ai laissé Kévina rentrer seule. J'ai attendu presqu'une heure lorsqu'ils sont sorti. Harry me regarda avant de me demander :

- C'est toi qui m'a jeté ton string ? Il parlait un français parfait et tant mieux parce que comme, je l'ai déjà dit, je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots en anglais sans l'aide de mon ami Google.

- Oui c'est moi. Je rougis rien qu'en le voyant, il est trop mignon et sexy. C'est alors qu'il m'a pris par le bras et m'a entraîner à l'intérieur des chiottes. Il m'a embrassé et puis a commencer à se déhabiller, j'en étais sûre qu'il était du genre mec facile ! J'ai fait la même chose et on a ken toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je suis rentrée chez moi et je réalisa qu'on s'était pas protégé, j'ai peur d'avoir chopé une MST ou pire, d'être enceinte. Je crois que je vais me suicider.

**FIN**

* * *

Si vous avez eu le courage de lire cette merde sans nom en entier, félicitation.


End file.
